


A Quiet Night [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For all that we liked to tease Toby about the constant chaos of her life, quiet, uneventful nights like this were far more common than ones that were spent racing from one near-death experience to the next. Lucky for us. I'm probably unkillable, but even that level of constant crisis might have done me in."</p><p>May enjoys a quiet night at home with her family. Set post-Chimes, pre-Winter Long.</p><p>Story written by Rhiannon87.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quiet Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793173) by [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/pseuds/Rhiannon87). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

9 minutes, 15 seconds

**Music:**

"Cold Sunshine" by S.J. Tucker, from Sirens

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 11 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/A%20Quiet%20Night%20by%20Rhiannon87.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (10.7 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033017.zip)  



End file.
